Often when there is a glare on a display screen the user may be able to mitigate the glare by tilting or otherwise moving the screen or changing their viewing position. Also, they may be able to move rooms or close the curtains over the windows etc. However, when driving a car there are limited options for overcoming glares on the dashboard or windshield, especially when you are driving for a long distance in the same direction.